


Proposal

by Novel_Scribe



Series: Spaqua - Tying the Knot [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: 1 of 3, Cute, Diving, Ficlet, First of Three, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Underwater Proposal, spaqua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novel_Scribe/pseuds/Novel_Scribe
Summary: Finally the day had come, Roy was going to propose to his long time boyfriend Garth.





	Proposal

‘Today is the day. I’m gonna do this, I’m gonna do this. I can do this!’ Roy thought to himself as he gathered everything that he and his long-term boyfriend would need for the day. ‘Everything is already set up and ready if the text Bee sent me is anything to go by.’ Doing one last check Roy headed out to meet up with Garth by the door.

“Were you packing the bedroom in there?” Garth jokingly asked once the red head had emerged.  
An eyeroll greeted the Atlantean, “Yeah I was and now that everything is in this bag here,” Roy shook said bag in front of the other male’s face, “we can go.”

The trip down to the beach was uneventful, thankfully, other than the joking barbs sent back and forth between the two. Soon enough they reached the sandy shore.  


“Alright hand me the sunscreen and I’ll get your back for you.” Garth requested with his hand held out expectantly, so used to this arrangement the ginger handed over the bottle without a second thought. “Alright lover boy think you can finish the rest?” Garth jokingly asked bringing Roy back to attention from zoning out while the lotion was being rubbed on his back.

Taking the bottle back Roy replied, “don’t worry your pretty little head fish stick, I’m good.” While rubbing the sunscreen on thoroughly to any exposed skin.

“Now was there a reason you dragged me all the way down here? Or was it to just watch you burn under the sun?” Garth asked, laying back on the sand while Roy finished covering himself in the sunscreen.

Roy’s first reaction was to stick his tongue out at his boyfriend for the comment before answering. “Yes, there was actually.” He started but didn’t continue after that.

A cocked eyebrow greeted Roy when he glanced over. “Well?” the Atlantean prompt, waiting for a reply.

Instead of giving a verbal answer, Roy went to the packed bag to pull out a snorkel and pair of swim fins. Garth’s eyes lit up in excitement and joy at the sight of the equipment. Rarely did Roy want to venture underwater, so having the red head be willing to go diving was a big deal to Garth.

While Roy was putting the swimming gear on, Garth went ahead into the water to wait for his boyfriend.

Seeing Roy finished with the water gear and walking towards the water, Garth smiled from excitement which turned into beaming when the red head entered the water and came to stand by the other.

“Ready to go fishy?” Roy asked jokingly, already knowing the answer.

A rolling of eyes answered the ginger before he was being dragged more out into the water. Without further prompt the two heroes dove under the oceans waves.

First diving under, Roy was fine with following Garth around the reef and taking in the sights of it all. Up until they neared the area where the engagement ring had been tucked away safely.

Swimming ahead of the Atlantean, Roy pointed towards a grouping of coral then swam towards it once he knew Garth was following.

Once he got to the coral, reaching into the middle, the red head pulled out a small black box. Presenting it to the dark-haired male, Roy opened the box to show the gold band settled within.

No words were needed between the two, the passionate kiss Roy received was answer enough. Gesturing upwards the two went to break the surface, Roy for air and Garth to speak.

“You really asking me to marry you?” Garth asked, once Roy had a chance to catch his breath.

Giving the other male a gentle smile Roy answered. “Only if you’ll say yes.” Gently taking Garth’s hand in his.

“Yes, I’ll marry you!” Garth answered, watching Roy slip the gold band onto his ring finger before pulling him back into a kiss.

Separating, but keeping their foreheads pressed together Roy was the first to speak. “We’ll have to tell ‘Bee we’re officially engaged once we get back. I don’t feel like being attacked by waiting too long to tell her.”

Garth laughed but nodded in understanding and agreement, knowing the leader of the Titans East, she would not hesitate in showing her anger from not being told this news.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a guest, sorry it had taken so long to get it posted, and I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
